


Eddie Murphy vs Jackie Chan

by emjohx



Category: The Nutty Professor
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjohx/pseuds/emjohx
Summary: Eddie punished jackie ;))))





	Eddie Murphy vs Jackie Chan

As eddie murphy comes home to hiis husssband jakcie chun. Eddie murphet puts on his broccli suit and starts to grab the chocolate out of fridge. He calls for jackieeeeeee chan. "WHAT FAGGOT" jackie screams as he runs down the banister and books his shit to the kitchen. Eddie murphet rips down jackie chan's pants and sticks a full chocolate bunny up jackie chans asshole. JACKie yells in passion "AWW SHIT BROCCLI NIGGER THAT FELS GOOD" jackie queefs at 167 decibles. Eddie murphy goes deaf from the noise. Eddie goes deeper inside jackies asshule. jackie spanks eddie ridicuously hard. Eddie yells "fuckiN ASIAN pieceOF sHIt." yellow man gets sad. eddie murphy continues to fuck the shit out of jackue chun. Jackie chuns asshole is now expanded farther than a full chairs length. jackie orgasms. the chocolate bunny is now melted in his bootyhole. eddie spunky licks it out with the percision of a lazerr. jackie squirts all over eddies broccili bits. edd9e immediately spanks jackcie chun so hard that his ass is red instead of yellow. jackie is now dominant and puts on his egg suit. jackie chun plays with eddies pink ripe asshole until it expands. jackie proceeds to put the tip of his egg suit inside eddies asshole. eddie screams "moreE U ASian PEice of shieTT." jackie goes all in and now you can only see jackies feet sticking out of eddies ripped anus. jakcie finds himself twirling eddies asshule like a piece of licorice. jookie comes out of his anus and starts to slap eddies black ass so hard it becomes white. Eddie autisticly screeches with the strength of a million sea squirrels. eddie slaps JOOKIELYN in his milk makers. It squirts like a fire hydrant when the whole town is in flames. milk comes pouring out into eddies mouth. sadly the milk is rotten so eddie pinches jajajakie's bouncing buddha sweater stretchers. jkaie starts to get purple tits. eddie and jackie put tbe video on myspace. they get famous and continue to shove egg suits and chocolate bunnies up eachothers chocolate star fish ding dong hole. the end. like for moar;


End file.
